Nightmare
by Naiala-aries
Summary: Lo siento señora .dijo apenado el medico. pero no podemos hacer nada por su hija. No quiere reconocer que intentó suicidarse, sigue insistiendo en que había algo en su habitación...   Reviews, por favor


Esta historia esta sacada 100 de mi imaginación. Espero que os guste…

**NIGHTMARE**

El tic-tac del reloj sonaba alto y claro, a un ritmo contaste. Ella estaba en su cama, era tarde y al día siguiente tenía que madrugar pero no podía dormirse, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

Cambió de postura, tal vez estuviese más cómoda y consiguiese dormirse. El colchón crujió mientras ella se movía. Cuando el ruido se detuvo se dio cuenta de que el sonoro tic-tac del reloj de su mesilla cada vez iba más lento hasta que finalmente dejó de sonar. La muchacha se dio la vuelta hacia el reloj extrañada. Eran las tres en punto exactamente, ni un segundo más ni uno menos.

Intentó encender la luz para cambiar las pilas del reloj pero al parecer no había luz, eso la extrañó porque las farolas de la calle sí estaban encendidas. Entonces se levantó y miró por la ventana. Quedó sorprendida por lo que vio, los árboles se habían detenido como en la foto de un día con viento, un gato cazando un ratón estaba suspendido en le aire en lo que era el salto definitivo para cazar su presa. Se frotó los ojos, seguramente se había quedado dormida y aquello no era más que un mal sueño. Pero en ese preciso momento oyó un ruido detrás de ella y a través del espejo que tenía al lado vio como un ser extraño entraba por la puerta abierta de su habitación. Se giro tan rápido como pudo. El ser era alto, de piel viscosa y oscura y tenia unos ojos aterradores, redondos, sin parpados con un resplandor amarillento, como si emitiesen una ligera luz mortecina, y su boca era enorme sin labios, lo q dejaba ver unos horribles dientes afilados. La criatura se dirigía hacia ella lentamente, cojeando, mirándola fijamente. La muchacha gritó aterrorizada, no podía escapar, estaba atrapada en su habitación.

Entonces, al retroceder, se dio de espaldas contra la ventana; "¡eso es!" pensó ella, escaparía por la ventana; si tenía cuidado podría ir pisando el canalón hasta llegar a la parte más baja del tejado por donde le sería fácil saltar hasta el suelo sin hacerse daño. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y salió de su habitación.

Se encontraba ya a mitad de su recorrido cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella y momentos después cómo una garra viscosa la cogía por la muñeca haciéndole unos profundos cortes. No podía estar pasando aquello, pensaba la muchacha, había estado atenta de su ventana y no había visto salir a la criatura. Intentando que la extraña bestia la soltase dejó de sujetarse al tejado lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y precipitarse al vacío. Sintió el golpe contra el suelo, cómo varios huesos se rompían por el impacto y a continuación un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo que la hizo perder el conocimiento.

Un pitido constante y rítmico la despertó; oía voces, voces familiares, intentó despejarse un poco. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo la cabeza y se sentía entumecida, no podía moverse. Abrió los ojos pero la abundante luz le hizo cerrarlos inmediatamente. Intento hablar pero tenía la boca seca y un tubo le atravesaba la garganta, estaba empezando a asustarse así que prestó atención a las voces. Eran sus padres, hablaban en voz baja; al poco oyó abrirse la puerta, y cómo sus padres se levantaban rápidamente y salían de la habitación. Decidió volver a abrir los ojos, poco a poco, para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se encontraba en la cama de un hospital y la razón por la que no podía moverse era porque estaba atada a la cama y llevaba un collarín. Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Su familia debió de haberla encontrado en el jardín.

Minutos después entraron sus padres de nuevo, acompañados por un hombre mayor vestido con bata blanca y una tarjeta colgando del bolsillo de ésta donde ponía "Hospital Psiquiátrico".

Una oleada de pánico inundó el cuerpo de la joven al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Se encontraba en el jardín del psiquiátrico mirando el agua de una fuente, mientras su madre hablaba con su médico.

-Lo siento señora, pero no podemos hacer nada por su hija. No quiere reconocer que intentó suicidarse, sigue insistiendo en que había un monstruo en su habitación y q fue él el q le corto las venas al intentar huir de su habitación antes de caer.

-¿Pero cómo… por qué lo hizo?- preguntó profundamente apenada la mujer. –Era una excelente estudiante, era popular y una buena deportista…

-Tal vez la presión a la que estaba sometida era demasiada y no aguantó, la invención del monstruo es u a simple excusa que se pone ella misma para no asumir su responsabilidad.

Sentada a la sombre de un árbol, leyendo un libro de tapas desgastadas se encontraba la muchacha. Levantó la vista al notar que alguien se acercaba a ella. Era su madre, sonrió al verla.

-Hola, acabo de hablar con tu médico; traigo buenas noticias- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió la joven cerrando el libro.

-¡¡La semana que viene te darán el alta, podrás volver a casa!!- exclamó la mujer.

La joven se levantó y abrazó a su madre llena de alegría; había pasado casi un año desde que ingresara en el psiquiátrico y estaba deseando salir de allí. Le había costado meses admitir que aquel monstruo que la atacó en su habitación no era más que una alucinación causada por el estrés, por la presión a la que se había visto sometida en los últimos meses.

Aquélla era su última noche en el psiquiátrico, por la mañana, después del desayuno, sus padres pasarían a buscarla. No podía dormir a causa de los nervios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de una vez de allí, volver a su casa, con sus amigos, rehacer su vida.

Se puso de costado para intentar estar más cómoda.

Era cierto que allí había conocido a algunas personas interesantes y amables, incluido un chico que estaba ingresado por la misma razón que ella, a él también le había atacado un monstruo.

Volvió a ponerse bocarriba.

Por eso al principio se negó a aceptar la inexistencia de aquel ser, él también lo había visto. Sin embargo, su muerte le hizo replantearse las cosas. Una mañana le encontraron muerto, desangrado. Se dijo que se había cortado las venas, aunque debido al secretismo con que se llevó todo, a las caras de horror con que se había visto salir a ciertas personas de la habitación en la que le encontraron y a los rumores de que el reloj de la habitación se había detenido a una hora en punto de la madrugada, había un sentimiento general de desconfianza ante la información dada.

Volvió a moverse, esta vez se puso de tal forma que podía ver la puerta y el pasillo. Se quedó mirando el pasillo, allí estaba Micky, el gato del psiquiátrico, sentado mirando hacia algún lugar del final del pasillo.

Pasaron los segundo, un minuto, dos… y la muchacha frunció el ceño extrañada, Micky no se había movido ni un milímetro. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó lentamente a la puerta de su habitación. Todo estaba en silencio demasiado silencio. Llegó al lado del gato, lo acarició y éste siguió sin moverse.

"¡No!" pensó desesperada "¡no puede volver a estar pasando!"

Un fuerte chasquido al final del pasillo le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de terror, justo a continuación se apagó el fluorescente que iluminaba esa zona.

-No, no, no…- susurró la muchacha.

Se oyó otro chasquido y el siguiente fluorescente se apagó. Una gran oscuridad empezó a invadir el final del pasillo a la vez que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente dejando ver una monstruosa figura.

Otro chasquido más, otro fluorescente apagado…

La chica salió corriendo pasillo adelante presa del pánico, mientras oía más chasquidos y la oscuridad comenzaba a alcanzarla cada vez más deprisa.

En su huida pasó junto a la sala de enfermeras y lo que vio le dejó helada, el reloj que colgaba de la pared marcaba exactamente las tres en punto, ni un segundo más ni uno menos.

Fin?

En un principio esta historia iba a ser mucho mas cortita y en ingles (para un ejercicio de selectividad de estos que se hacen durante el curso) pero según la iba escribiendo y al ver que iba a ser demasiado larga (para el ejercicio solo se necesitan de 150 a 200 palabras) la reescribí en español…

Creo que es aquí donde tenía que publicarla pero no estoy segura, si no fuese así, avisadme please.

Muchas gracias por leer, por favor, dejadme reviews con vuestra opinión, es importante para mejorar o directamente dedicarme a otra cosa :p

Besos


End file.
